onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 614
Chapter 614 is called "What's Done is Done". Cover "From the Decks of the World Vol. 2 -- 'Fuusha Village'". The citizens of Fuusha Village are seen celebrating while Mayor Woop Slap sulks and Makino cradles a baby. Quick Summary Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Brook have tied up all the Ryugu Palace guards and King Neptune, and are now debating what their next course of action should be. The three princes arrive at what seems to be a hostage situation. Zoro negotiates with Fukaboshi, who reveals the contents of Jinbe's message to Luffy. Meanwhile, Luffy convinces Shirahoshi to go outside as it is her dream to see the Sea Forest. Long Summary The chapter starts with the Straw Hats arguing in the palace. They have successfully defeated and tied up Neptune, the Minister of the Right, the Minister of the Left, and all of the palace guards and are arguing about why things went wrong so quickly. While arguing, they realize that Luffy is nowhere to be seen. Nami goes over to one of the tied up guards and asks to not be mean as they are in a hurry an to tell her something. Usopp asks him where Luffy is, but Nami asks him where the treasury room is, much to Usopp's annoyance. Nami asks why, trying to look innocent. Usopp yells at her to use some discretion. Brook tries to cheer everyone up by starting to sing, but is quickly told to shut up by Usopp. The Minister of the Right asks Neptune if he is alright. The king replies that he hasn't been suited for fighting ever since he strained his back, realizing that he has gotten old. He then apologizes for being unprepared. The Minister of the Right then yells at the Straw Hats, saying that they won't get off easily once the princes return. He then says that the castle should have filled with water, so the pirates wouldn't stand a chance in battle, but unfortunately was drained out. The Straw Hats agree that they cannot stay on Fishman Island any longer. Zoro asks where the Thousand Sunny is, saying they should get everyone on board and head out right away. Usopp points out that the coating was taken off the ship when they went through the bubble and Nami said that the Log Pose was acting strange and had yet to lock onto another island. The Minister of the Left then tells them that they could never get to the New World with such a simple Log Pose. Nami asks him what he means and the Minister of the Left tells her that he would explain further if she untied him. Before she can answer him a loud doorbell is heard. The Minister of the Right realizes that it must be the princes. The scene changes to outside the giant bubble containing the palace. The princes are waiting on their gondola for the gate to open, finding it odd that there are no guards there. A voice comes through on an intercom, asking who it is, another voice says not to answer. More voices call out for help to the princes, while another voice tells them to be quiet. Ryuuboshi realizes that something must have happened in the palace. Manboshi agrees, wondering if their father and sister are alright. Fukaboshi tells the voice on the other side of the intercom who he is, and asks him to drop down the connecting corridor and to open the main gate and royal gate to the palace. Zoro, who is the one using a Den Den Mushi to speak to the princes, asks what would happen if they did, and saying sorry as he could not let them in. Usopp can't believe what Zoro is saying, and yells at him to tell the truth. Pappug asks that he and Keimi be tied up along with everyone else, so that way they don't look like accomplices. Keimi tells Zoro she is scared. Fukaboshi asks which Straw Hat he is speaking with. Neptune yells to his son that he is "Pirate Hunter" Zori, causing Zoro to angrily correct him. Zoro tells the princes they have a lot of hostages on their side, including Neptune, and if they cared about the hostages' lives, they would make arrangements for the Straw Hats to depart quickly. He also asked them to round up the remaining crew members: A dark girl (Robin), a robot (Franky), a raccoon (Chopper), and a perverted imp (Sanji). Nami tells him to ask for one billion beli as well, causing Usopp to yell at her to stop. Brook is laughing at Sanji being called a perverted imp, saying it hit his funnybone (another bone joke). Fukaboshi goes over the basics of the demands. They let all of the Straw Hats leave as quickly as possible and the Straw Hats won't harm the hostages. One of his brothers objects, but Fukaboshi tells they have no other choice, as the corridor is the only way into the palace, as the layers of bubble surrounding the palace make any other form of entry impossible. Fukaboshi asks Zoro if he could tell him something. He did not want to tell the pirates this in such awkward circumstances, but he had a duty to Jinbe. He said he had two messages given to him directly by Jinbe that were supposed to be given to the pirates upon their arrival. The hostages murmur Jinbe's name in surprise amongst themselves. Usopp remembers Luffy saying that he was friends with Jinbe. Pappug adds that even though he is a pirate he is very well trusted on the island. Zoro tells Fukaboshi that Luffy isn't with them. Chapter Notes * The citizens of Fuusha Village are seen again after the time-skip. * Makino appears to have become a mother. * King Neptune, the Left and Right Ministers, and many of the guards were defeated, tied up and unintentionally taken as hostages by the Straw Hats. * Usopp reveals that they were trying to intimidate the guards and then run away. * Apparently, something other than a Log Pose is necessary to navigate to and in the New World. * Jinbe's message is "Don't fight Hordy" and "I'm waiting in the Sea Forest". * Zoro's bounty is revealed to have increased to 160,000,000. * Chopper transforms into a new point: Kung Fu Point. * Sanji heads to the palace with a reluctant Chopper. * Luffy treats Shirahoshi the same way Ace treated him during their childhood. * Vander Decken IX launches an invasion of the palace. * Shirahoshi leaves the tower for the first time in a decade hiding in Megalo's mouth. Characters Arc Navigation Category:One Piece Chapters